Strawberry Kisses
by Guacameowle
Summary: After careful deliberation, you finally decide what to get Jumin for his birthday.


Jumin's birthday dinner had been charming. All the RFA members had gathered at a favorite restaurant of his to have a quiet "family" dinner. He insisted on nothing extravagant as it was "just another day" to him, but you'd coaxed him into at least having dinner. He had to eat, right? But other than that, it didn't feel like much of a birthday. No cake, no singing, no surprises, and no gifts.

He'd somehow even managed to sneak behind your back and foot the bill before you could get ahold of it.

You couldn't help but pout that he wouldn't let you spoil him at least a little on his special day. You'd considered just buying some accessories for Elizabeth 3rd, thinking that might be enough to appease him, but it just didn't seem personal enough.

After some thoughtful deliberation, you'd finally decided on what you were going to give him. Something personal. Something _intimate_.

You rummaged through the kitchen cabinets hastily looking for the key ingredient to your decidedly master plan. Jumin didn't like sweets, aside from a rare spoonful of sugar in his coffee or syrup on his delicious strawberry pancakes, but you were certain you'd had all the ingredients here for a cake.

"Ah ha! There you are!" You grinned at your success and precariously stood on a stool to reach onto a higher shelf to retrieve what you'd been searching for.

Icing.

Strawberry icing.

Popping open the lid and ripping the foil off the top you swiped a finger across the pink creamy confection. It wasn't too thick and thankfully wasn't runny.

You licked your finger with the icing on it and hummed as it's sweet flavor enveloped you.

You practically pranced to your shared room with Jumin in your excitement.

Peeping through the crack in the door you spot Jumin sitting in his chair beside the bed. His jacket, tie, and vest are absent. His button down unbuttoned halfway, untucked from his slacks.

Even though he's reading some document or another he appears relaxed.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to come in here where I can see you?" His sudden call causes you to jump and bump into the door ungracefully.

Sheepishly you walk in, hiding the icing behind your back.

"I have a present for you!" The excitement in your voice is evident.

Jumin sighs deeply before setting down his papers on a table next to him and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought we discussed this? No presents." His tone is almost reprimanding.

"Nonsense. As your partner I'm allowed to veto some of your decisions." You grin as you voice your opinion, hoping he notices that you don't mean to refute him every chance you get.

Another deep sigh. An almost glare.

"Alright. Let's have it then." His eyes are fully focused on you now, taking note that your hands are holding something behind your back.

You walk up to him slowly.

"You won't get it until you do something for me first…" Your smile is coy; you flutter your eyelashes hoping he'll give in to your small demand.

"Pray tell, what might that be?" His eyebrow is raised a trifle.

"I want to see you in your birthday suit." You finish the sentence when you're merely two feet in front of him.

"My birthday suit?" His face contorts in confusion. "But I was just…" his eyes flash over to the closet door, hand raising to wave absently in that direction before looking at you for clarification.

"Not the suit you wore to dinner, though you did look quite dashing." He smirks at your compliment. "I want to see your _birthday suit_."

"You keep saying that but I don't know what you mean." There's a slight irritation in his voice.

"Jumin, dear, what is the day you're born called?" You keep your tone light.

He seems confused at the supposed change of topic.

"Your birthday?" He speaks it slowly as if talking to a child.

You roll your eyes. "And what are you wearing when you're born?"

Now he's really looking at you like you've lost your mind. "Nothing. People are born…" He breaks off suddenly. His eyes unfocus as he visibly swallows.

Bingo.

"Mhmm. So I'll ask again." You bend over so your lips brush against his as you speak in a whisper. He parts his lips slightly as if he was anticipating a kiss. "Can I see you in your birthday suit?"

You feel his warm breath puff out in a quick exhale across your lips.

You rise back to a standing position and bat your eyelashes at him, "Pretty please?"

He swallows again, his Adam's apple leaping in his throat.

He rises to a standing position slowly. You take a step back to give him some room.

He holds your eyes in his gaze as he begins to undo the remaining buttons of his shirt. When he slides the starched fabric down his shoulders your eyes can't help but stray from his to follow the contours and sharp lines of his body.

He's all lean muscle, slender but strong. When your eyes drop to his Apollo's belt, you bite you lower lip to suppress a whimper.

His fingers find his slacks, quickly undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. His thumbs hook into his slacks and boxer briefs and slide both down his legs in one stroke.

When he returns to an upright position, he takes a step towards you to step out of his garments.

It's your turn to swallow.

He smirks as he watches your eyes sweep over him. He's already sporting a semi.

You take a deep breath to try to calm yourself and remember what you initially came to accomplish.

You put your game face back on.

"Are you ready for your present?" You aim to keep your voice a seductive lull.

Before even giving him time to answer you pull the icing out from behind you with a flourish and a bright grin.

"… Icing? This is your gift to me?" His voice is flat.

"Oh, it's not _for_ you. It's for me, actually." His eyebrows furrow in your direction. It's quite comical really as he's standing in front of you naked as a jaybird and confused as hell. You almost feel sorry for the poor sod.

"However, it's what I plan to do with it…" you swipe your finger along the top, catching a bit on the tip like you did before, "… that is going to be your present." You slowly bring your finger to your mouth and salaciously suck on your digit to clean off the icing.

Jumin's mouth is agape now, finally understanding your meaning. His cock hardens significantly and stands more erect.

You take a few steps backward and to the side until your legs brush against the edge of the bed. Holding Jumin's gaze, you crook a finger at him in a come-hither motion.

He doesn't have to be told twice. In a few short strides he's directly in front of you, the container of icing brushing his chest, as his hands fall to your hips.

"Ah ah! None of that. Hands off." You place your hand on his chest, momentarily fazed at how warm and solid he feels beneath your palm, before giving a gentle push to place some distance between you both.

"Sit." It's a gentle command, but his eyes flash almost delighted at being told what to do. You'd have to explore that avenue thoroughly, a thrill running through you at being in control.

He sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread to allow you room to stand between them. His head is tilted up at you, eyes dancing between your own and your lips.

You swirl your finger into the icing, catching a decent sized dollop. Your eyes map out his body, locking onto every bit of skin you know makes him quiver and pant.

You begin leisurely depositing strawberry icing along his body. A bit on his neck at the level of his pulse, a dab on his earlobe, a swipe across his collar bone, twin blobs on his nipples, streaks along the dips of his abdomen, a smear in the crevices of his Apollo's belt.

All the while, he watches you, abdomen clenching when you touch a particularly sensitive spot, respirations becoming more labored. He's fully erect now, the glans of his penis shiny with precum.

You deliberately waited to paint that portion of him last. You collect more icing on your fingers.

His cock jumps when you run a finger up each testicle, distributing a portion of the icing. He hisses and clenches his fists in the bedding when you unhurriedly drag a finger up his length, laying a thin line of the pink sweet. He moans when you circle your finger around the head of his cock to mix the remaining icing with his precum.

You hold your finger out expectantly. After a few beats, Jumin opens his mouth and leans forward to take your finger into his mouth. His wet tongue swirling around to remove the last of the icing and precum from your appendage.

You pull your finger away before he seems ready to part with it.

You take a step back to admire your masterpiece. He's almost panting, tense with impatience. Numerous beautiful pink splotches are speckled across him.

You set the icing container down on the bedside table.

"Be a good boy and lay back on the bed for me. Not too fast though, you wouldn't want me to have to start all over, would you?"

He looks down momentarily at his body before looking back up at you. With finesse he carefully shifts back onto the bed to lay against the pillows without damaging your work.

You hurriedly remove your blouse and skirt, leaving you in a matching lace bra and panty set. You notice Jumin's cock twitch at the sight of your near naked body, more precum dripping from him and mingling with the fluffy icing.

Crawling onto the bed you make your way over to his lying form. You throw a leg over his hips, straddling him but careful to not press against him.

"Are you ready for your gift?"

His jaw clenches, muscles twitching along his cheeks. He nods almost imperceptibly.

You lean forward, always mindful to not press against him, and place a soft kiss on his lips. Your lips work over his for a few moments until you feel his mouth open and his head rise from the pillow in an attempt to deepen it. You pull back unremorsefully and smile when he falls back onto the pillow with a huff.

You make every effort to not touch him with your hands, bracing yourself on the bed with your arms on either side of him.

You start first with his ear, curling your tongue around the lobe and sucking off the bit of icing you'd left there. With teeth and tongue you trek to his pulse point. Your lips lock onto the icing with a sharp suck, swallowing the sweetness. You continue biting and sucking there, intent on leaving a love bite.

His fists clench and unclench on the bed. You feel his heartrate increase beneath your tongue.

You nip your way to his collar bone, giving one broad lick to take up as much of the sweet as you can at once. With tiny slurps you double back to collect the remainder.

His eyes are closed tight now, mouth agape and releasing heavy exhales.

You pepper kisses down his pecks. When you reach his first nipple you slowly swirl your tongue around it in circles, taking up a tiny bit of the icing each loop. You flick your tongue rapidly over the pebbled nub and then suckle on it.

He rolls his shoulders and arcs his back, pressing his chest closer to you.

You take the second nipple into your mouth directly, using your teeth to scrape away the icing.

A deep groan leaves his throat. An almost growl being emitted with every exhale.

You work your way lower, laving your tongue across the grid you'd painted along his abdomen, dipping and curving with the rise and fall of his stomach due to his heavy breathing.

The taste of sweet strawberry icing mixes with the flavor of salty sweat.

When you finally lick across his Apollo's belt, he is impatience defined. You sway your body away from the undulations of his hips, careful to avoid his arousal.

The bedding is fisted in his hands. His eyes are fiery as they look down on you feasting upon him to your heart's content. His cock throbbing and at attention.

You look up to be certain he's watching you. When you see he is, you whisper, "Are you enjoying your present?"

Never breaking eye contact you drag just the tip of your tongue up his cock from the base to just below the head. A loud groan tears from him as his breathing speeds up double time, the aggressiveness of it sending chills down your spine.

When you lick along his cock a second time it's with the broad of your tongue.

The noises from his mouth are even more delicious than the icing.

With his shaft free of icing, you wrap your fingers around him, grasping tightly and giving him a few pumps.

"Oh God…" His voice is hoarse and gravely.

His head falls back onto the pillow, eyes rolling back just before they slip shut. His hips begin to roll and bow in time with your hand.

You mouth latches onto a testicle, taking it in its entirety into your mouth and sucking on it, rolling your tongue over it. The groan from him is almost a deep yell. His thighs and abdomen clench as his balls tighten. You massage your tongue against his scrotum over the second testicle, licking the icing away instead of sucking it off.

His hips are jerking faster now, strangled moans and groans spilling around him.

When you take the head of his cock into your mouth his whole body jerks, head rolling further back into the pillow, neck tense, muscles straining, veins protruding along his arms and legs.

You roll your tongue over the glans, first in slow circles building up in speed. You flick across the slit, enjoying the delectable combination of salty and sweet.

You never stop the motion of your hand, pumping him up and down, up and down, rolling your wrist to twist and pull.

You let your lips drop around the corona of his cock and suck hard.

"FUCK! Yeah… oh…" The pleasure you feel at making him resort to curse words is unparalleled.

You bob your head back and forth, taking more of him as you go along, your fist making up for the portions you can't reach with your mouth.

One of his hands reaches up to grasp your hair, holding you in place as his hips rise and fall from the bed repeatedly to fuck himself with your mouth.

"I'm about to… uhn, oh God… I…" He can't manage to get a sentence out.

When you're certain he's about to cum, you lower your mouth as far as you can manage comfortably down his length… and begin to hum.

 _Happy Birthday to you._

A thunderous groan rumbles through him, his hips rutting into your mouth in a frenzy.

 _Happy Birthday to you._

His back is arcing off the bed, hand clasping tighter to your hair painfully so.

 _Happy Birthday…_

You pull your lips off of him with a lecherous pop and moan, "Dear Jumin…"

He's quick to guide himself back into your mouth and continues his mad thrusting in search of his peak.

 _Happy Birthday…_

His balls tighten, his hips stutter, his entire body tenses beneath you, and he takes a deep inhale and holds it…

 _To you…_

With a lusty moan he releases into your mouth, his cock twitching and throbbing against your tongue. You do your best to catch all of him, but some seeps out past your lips.

He falls against the bed inelegantly. Hand untangling from your hair and head lulling to the side. He tries to catch his breath through deep open mouth pants.

You pull off of him and lick your lips to catch the remainder of the pink-tinted semen there.

When he catches his breath he sits up and pulls you into a searing kiss. He doesn't let you pull away and demands with his tongue for it to deepen.

He leaves you breathless when he finally pulls away.

His hands flit over your skin, pressing in and brushing over you.

"Nuh uh, birthday boy. Tonight is supposed to be about _you_." Your chastisement is half-hearted now that his hands are fanning the flame of your arousal.

"Mmm, exactly. And what if what I want just happens to be right in my lap?" His voice is seductive, velvety and sinewy.

"Oh? Well, then who am I to refuse?"

With that he roughly grabs and flips you onto the bed and positions himself over your body… immediately reaching for the strawberry icing on the bedside table.


End file.
